gone!
by JasperGriffin13
Summary: Rigby is trying to keep a distance from mordecai because of his feelings for him. What will mordecai do when he comes home late at night to only find that his furry little friend is gone. please leave review and please e nice this is my first fan fiction story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/n: I don't own regular show or any of the characters. I don't own Rigby's note all credit for the note and part of the last paragraph goes to: yunor

my first story on here plz be nice. more comming

It was a Sunday morning and both Mordecai and Rigby woke up at the sound of that really annoying alarm. Mordecai was the first one up as Rigby slowly got up and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Mordecai didn't realize that Rigby had already gotten some breakfast. Mordecai quickly went down to the kitchen and said, "Rigby we need to talk." Rigby just replied, "Don't have time man." Rigby finished up his breakfast and went to work. As Rigby walked out he said to himself, "I can't love him he's my bro that's it." Mordecai was worried that something was wrong with Rigby. Mordecai didn't think too much of it. He finished his breakfast, picked himself up, and grabbed the keys to their new car. As Mordecai unlocked the new car he sighed because Rigby was using work as some kind of excuse to not hang out with Mordecai. Mordecai got in the car and started it. As he drove out of the park he saw Rigby mowing the lawn. Mordecai sighed again seeing how Rigby really hates work and most of all mowing the lawn. Mordecai finally drove out of the park and pulled up next to the coffee shop he walked inside where he met Margaret. Margaret noticed Mordecai come through the business doors and she saw the depressed face Mordecai had. Margaret grew worried and immediately ran over to him and asked, "What's wrong you look awful!" Mordecai replied," It's about Rigby. He's been keeping a distance between us and this is the first time I ever seen him work alone." Margaret just replied, "You know he's been through that terrible break up with Eileen." Listen why you don't call up your boss and ask for the day off so you can clear your mind." Mordecai replied, "Okay I'll give him a call." Mordecai then grabbed his phone and dialled his boss. He stepped outside leaving Margaret all alone in the empty coffee shop." Mordecai came back through the door and said, "Benson gave me one day to get my head straight."

Back at the house Rigby stands alone in the window looking at the sunset. The thought of him loving his best friend Mordecai kept running through his head. Tears started rolling down his eyes as he thought of something he never thought he would do. He was about to do it. Mordecai has rad returned at midnight and he opened the door to the house. As he stepped inside he said to himself, "something doesn't feel right." He slowly walks up the steps of the house and into their room. Mordecai walked over to the trampoline where Rigby usually sleeps and he doesn't see him there. He walks over to his own bed and finds a note. He starts reading the note and he realized it was the crummy writing of his furry friend. His best friend Rigby. The same friend who stood by his side since kindergarten. The same friend who dropped out of high school and waited patiently for him to finish his studies and get the diploma. The same friend who struggled with depression for the past few weeks. The same friend who was now gone.

Rigby's note: Mordecai… for the past few weeks I have been distant to you and everyone else and for that I want to say sorry. I want you to know that you have been my only friend for as long as I can remember. From since we were kids you stood by my side even after I dropped out of high school you didn't abandon me like everyone else. I know I've never been a good friend, that I ruin everything, that I make you repay wrongs that I made. But know this you will always have a special spot inside my heart. And if you value our friendship as much as I do then do me this one last solid. For give me

I love you.

__Rigby__


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Chapter two of gone

By: mike

Mordecai just stood there in front of his bed. Little drops of water could be heard hitting the floor as he began to cry. He kept reading the note over and over again. He then said," He's gone. Why would he do this? Why would he just run away? This doesn't make sense… it just doesn't." he then looked at the note again. He saw the one line, "if you value our friendship like I do then do me this one last solid,… forgive me. Mordecai kept thinking," Forgive him for what? What did he do?" Mordecai decided to try and call Rigby. He dialed his number. He heard three rings then the voice mail. Mordecai then said to himself," What's wrong with him?" Mordecai then thought to himself," maybe hes at the bar." Mordecai got up off his bed and ran outside to the car. He started the car and raced out of the gate. He made it to the bar and walked into the building. He looked around and saw the bar keeper. He went up to him and said, "Have you seen Rigby today?" the bar keeper answered with a Russian accent, "Yes he was here just a couple of minuets ago he said something about going to a past girlfriends place." Mordecai knew who the bar keeper was talking about. Mordecai said to the Russian barkeeper, "I know where hes going thank you for telling me." Mordecai got back in his car and went to Rigby's past girlfriends house, Eileen. As he pulled up next to Eileen's house he saw Rigby inside watching television. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Rigby opened the door. Rigby then yelled, "dude what are you doing here." Mordecia looked at Rigby and said, "You know why I am here. Why did you run away dude?" Rigby then said, "Because I cant really tell you about it. Its way too complicated to say." Mordecai stood there with a blank expression on his face. Rigby then said, "dude ill come back to the park soon. Just cover for me. Ill make it up to you but right now I cant talk to you right now. Ill be back in a week or so." Mordecai nodded and left. As he drove away he thought to himself. Why cant he tell me something? I'm his best bro. What's going on?" He didn't let his thoughts get to him as he drove through the front gates of the park and stop infront of the house. Mordecai didn't say anything to the workers as he walked through the door and saw them watching television. He went upstairs, opened the bedroom door, and went to sleep.

A/N: I loved making this chapter two i made it while working on the laptop at school. i dont own any part of regular show. i didnt know how to add another chapter so i just did it this way. plz comment. just post a suggestion if any and ill think about doing them.


	3. Chapter 3

Gone Chapter 3

By: Mike Hughes

Mordecia was depressed in the morning. Benson yelled through the door, "GET OUT HERE OR YOU FIRED!" Mordecai opened the door a crack and said, "I cant work today. Just take away a vacation day or something." Benson said, "Fine but you will have to work off the time you miss." Mordecai closed the door and said, " Why couldn't he just tell me. Its not like im going to beat him up or anything." Mordecai fell back on his bed and looked a the time, 8:56am. He looked at his phone on his night stand and saw that the little light at the top of his phone was flashing. He walked over to his phone across the room and picked it up. It was a missed call. Mordecai looked at the contact and saw it was Rigby. He dialed Rigby's number. He heard 7 rings then voice mail. Mordecai then said, "he's probably in the shower." Mordecai walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He took a shower then left the house. He was seen by Benson. Mordecai un armed his car and go in. as he started the car he saw that the check engine light was on. Mordecai ignored this as he drove out of the parks front gate. Mordecai pulled up to Eileen's house and knocked on the door. Eileen answered the door and said, "What are you doing here?" Mordecai replied, "Rigby called me I tried to cal him back but there was no answer so I decided to come over and talk to him." Eileen moved out of the way as Mordecia walked in. as he walked in he saw Rigby searching for something. Mordecai then said, "What's up man" Rigby looked at him and said, "I cant find my phone I heard it ring but I couldn't find it in time. What are you doing here?" Mordecai replied, "U called me earlier and I decided to call you back but you didn't answer." Rigby nodded his head and said, "That's why I called you because I need a ride back to the park. Eileen couldn't do it because the check engine light came on her car dashboard." Mordecai started laughing. Rigby looked at him and said, "what's so funny?" Mordecai replied, " the same thing happened to my car when I started it to come over here." Rigby had a confused look on his face. Mordecai said, " alright lets find your phone so we can go." Rigby nodded his head as they started looking for it. Rigby then thought about where he had it last. He then said, "Maybe its underneath Eileen's bed." Mordecai and Rigby went into Eileen's room. Rigby looked underneath Eileen's bed and Rigby found it. As Rigby walked out of Eileen's house he looked at his phone. it had a bunch of missed calls and text. He ignored all of them as he stepped into mordecai's car. Mordecai looked at Rigby. Rigby was dialing Eileen's number in the text box. In a few minuets the only thing Mordecai could hear was the sound of Rigbys ringtone. As they drove through the front gates of the park they parked infront of the house, walked up the steps, went inside the house, went up the stairs, and went into their room. They both went to their beds and started watching tv.

A/n I don't own any part of regular show. Plz comment and follow. Plz post suggestions if any


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gone

By: Mike Hughes

Mordecai and Rigby stayed up all night doing nothing but watching television and eating. All of a sudden Mordecai asked, "what did you want to tell me earlier?" Rigby replied, "look at the note I left you and you'll see what I wanted to tell you." Mordecai went over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He grabbed the note and read it over:

_Mordecai for the past few weeks I have been distant to you ad everyone else and for that I want to say im sorry. I want you know that you have been my only friend for as long as I can remember. From since we were kids you stood by my side even after I dropped out of high school you didn't abandon me like everyone else. I know ive never been a good friend, that I ruin everything, that I make you pay for the wrongs that I made. But know this, you will always have a special spot inside my heart. And if you value our friendship like I do then do me this one last solid. Forgive me._

_I love you _

_Rigby_

Mordecai's eyes shot open as he realized what Rigby was saying. Mordecia then asked in a nervous tone, "bro do you have feelings for me?!" Rigby froze in fear of what would happen if he told Mordecai the truth. Rigby then slowly nodded his head. Mordecai then looked at him and said, "seriously!? Is that why you ran away?!" Rigby was so scared of what was going to happen next so he ran out of the room. Mordecai then fell back on his bed with embarrassment. He said to himself over and over again, "Why did I push him to tell me? Now he run off for the second time."

A/N still don't own regular show. Plz comment, follow, and leave suggestions if any


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Gone

By: Mike Hughes

Mordecai waited and waited for Rigby his little furry friend to come back. All of a sudden Rigby walked through the bedroom door. Mordecai stared at Rigby then said, "Why did you run off lake that man?" Rigby replied, "I was afraid you were going to kill me if I told you the truth. I'm sorry." Mordecai had a confused look on his face. Mordecai then said, "why did you think I was going to hurt you?" Rigby replied, "I have no idea. Maybe the thought of you being disgusted by me loving you." Mordecai glanced at hi before saying, "I would never do that to my friend that stuck by my side for all those years. Besides you're kind of cute." Rigby looked at mordecai for a good 2 minuets. Then Mordecai said, "What's wrong?" Rigby replied, "Nothing I just thought you would never say something like that to me." Mordecai then said, "I never thought I would say it either but u are kind of cute." Rigby then said, "Thanks man." Mordecia and Rigby then left their room and went into the front room to play video games in the living room. After they had played some video games they both went back upstairs, opened their door. Walked over to their separate beds, and went t sleep.

A/N still don't own any part of regular show. Im sorry that this was a very short chapter but there will still be plenty of chapters. Please comment, follow, and leave suggestions if any thank you

Mordo-23


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Mordecai and Rigby got out of bed and went downstairs to the fridge. Mordecai got some milk and some cereal and Rigby got some beer out of the fridge. The two sat down and ate some cereal together before going to the couch to watch some cartoons. Mordecai sat next to his new boyfriend and said, " I'm glad that were finally together." Rigby looked at Mordecai and said, " Me too." The raccoon opened up his beer and tossed one to Mordecai. Mordecai opened his and gulped It down while Rigby only sipped it. Rigby looked at Mordecai and said, " how in the fuck have you already finished a can of beer in 30 seconds?!" Mordecai looked at Rigby and said, "I don't know why I did that I was just bored." They both laughed and walked up to the bedroom. In about fifteen minuets Benson walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Mordecai got up out of his bed and answered the door. Benson looked at Mordecai and said , "Work starts in about an hour so get ready." Mordecai nodded and told Rigby to take a shower."

Fifteen minuets later…

Rigby got out of the shower and brushed his hair. Mordecai was waiting outside the bathroom door and Rigby told him to come in while he was brushing his hair. Mordecai entered and got in the shower. Rigby saw Mordecai enter the shower through the mirror and all he could do is stare at the shower thinking about Mordecai. He stood there for a good 5 minuets and then noticed he was getting "excited" so he ran out of the bathroom and ran into the bedroom. All Rigby could do is sit there on Mordecai's bed And try to make his "excitement" go away. Mordecai walked in and saw Rigby with his "excitement" and said, What ya thinking about" Rigby jumped at the sight of Mordecai and said, "Dude the fuck you scared the shit out of me!" Mordecai said, "Sorry I wasn't thinking about the fact that you scare easy." Mordecai could do nothing but stair at Rigby's "excitement" Rigby then said, " Common lets go down stairs and watch television until Benson comes in and starts bitching."  
Mordecai nodded and they both went downstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch. Rigby turned on the television and they both sat there cuddling watching the tv.

A/N: I just recently found out that I am actually GAY! I wanted to thank you for all the support u guys have been giving me and the positive comments on my stories. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while I just been busy with school and shit so I wasn't able to post but now in on summer break so ill try to update as much as I can,

I dont own any of these characters this is just a story.

Thanks

\- Mike


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few weeks later…

After a few weeks of dating Mordecai decided that they should go to a bar and hang out. Mordecai went up to Rigby in the kitchen and said ,"Since we have been dating for a few weeks now… do you want to go to a bar and grab some drinks?" Rigby was tired of being at the house all the time so he said, "Sure why not." Mordecai then asked, " Is 5pm good?" Rigby nodded and they went to work.

10 minuets at work…

Mordecai and Rigby went outside of the house to sit on the steps to listen to Benson bitch and moan about them. After a while of that they got to work raking the leaves. Rigby was still being like his normal self and letting Mordecai do most of the work. Mordecai decided to tell Rigby to get to work or he will stop working and tell Benson that Rigby was the one who decided to ditch work. Rigby moaned and got a rake and started raking the leaves with Mordecai. After they were done with the leaves they went inside and started to play some video games. They did that until about 4:45pm and then shut off the gaming console to go to the bar.

Later at the bar…

Mordecai and Rigby both got to the bar at 5:20pm and got a seat. Mordecai ordered a bottle of whiskey for the both of them. Mordecai poured Rigby a glass and said, "Im glad were together here right now." Rigby nodded and drank his glass before refilling it. Rigby then asked Mordecai, "When are we going to move out of that shitty house and get an apartment?" Mordecai looked at Rigby and said, "Why would you want to move out of the house that we have lived in for 2 years?" Rigby replied. "That fucking house is a piece of shit. I want to move and get a nice apartment away from Benson and his non-stop yelling." Mordecai then looked and nodded in agreement that that would be nice. Mordecai then said, "Where are we supposed to get the money?" Rigby replied, "We can save up our money and get it that way." Mordecai agreed that they would do that and they got back to there night.

15 minuets later…

Mordecai and Rigby were both drunk off their asses. Mordecai decided to call a cab for himself and Rigby. The cab arrived and Mordecai decided that he wouldn't go with Rigby to go back home and instead called another cab and went to the coffee shop. When Mordecai got to the coffee shop he went inside and sat down in the usual table. Margaret then came out of the back room and looked at Mordecai. Mordecai asked if he could get a hot cappuccino and Margaret nodded and went into the back room. Margaret came out 2 minuets later and asked, "Mordecai are you drunk?" Mordecai nodded and said, "Why the fuck not." Margaret looked at Mordecai and asked, " Do you have enough money for a cab?" Mordecai said, "no." Margaret then said, "Common your coming home with me until your sober again." Mordecai then stumbled outside and got in Margaret's red car. Margaret then came outside with her uniform in her hand and put it in the back seat before taking Mordecai back to her house."

30 minuets later…

Mordecai stumbled into Margaret's apartment and sat down on the couch with Margaret. Mordecai felt Margaret's feathers and he felt attracted to her. Mordecai then started to flirt with Margaret and Margaret didn't feel so comfortable because of Mordecai being gay and being with Rigby but she knew he was drunk so she just did nothing but accept it. Later Mordecai started to try to make a move on her. Margaret was really tired so she wasn't thinking correctly. So she started doing the same thing. Mordecai leaned in for a kiss and Margaret accepted it and they kissed for 20 Minuets

The next Morning….

Mordecai woke up with a huge hangover and was still a bit drunk. He got up and looked around the room and thought, This stuff doesn't look right. Mordecai then laid back down because he was still tired. He rolled off the bed by accident and was on the floor. He looked to his right, while still on the floor, and saw Margaret's pants and shirt. He was confused until he got up and saw Margaret naked on the bed. He then looked at himself and said quietly, " Did I just…. Have sex with Margaret?" He then walked out of the room and went to the bathroom to urine-ate and

then got his stuff and left.

A/T I don't own any of these characters this is just a story

Thank you guys for viewing my story last night and this morning even after me being gone for a year really appreciate it please give some positive feed back for this chapter thank you

\- Mike


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mordecai got back to the house and went upstairs and lied down in his bed. Rigby noticed that Mordecai just got home and asked, "Where were you last night?" Mordecai replied, "I don't want to talk about it." Rigby noticed Mordecai was kinda upset so he left him alone.

After that experience with Margaret he never left the house. He was freaking out about what would Margaret do when he saw her again.

3 weeks later…

Rigby convinced Mordecai to go to the coffee shop. When they got to the coffee shop they sat down in their usual booth and saw Eileen come out with her notepad and saw Mordecai and Rigby. Eileen looked at Mordecai and said, "I need to talk to you in the back when you can." Mordecai nodded and asked for the usual coffee they both got every time they went in the shop. After they finished there coffee Mordecai told Rigby to go back to the house while Eileen and him talked. Rigby nodded and left.

Mordecai then went in the back of the coffee shop where they served the coffee and asked Eileen what she needed to talk to him about. Eileen then asked, Did you and Margaret have sex last night. Mordecai looked round and saw that there was nobody and slowly nodded. Eileen then said, "Then your probably gonna feel bad for this but Margarets Pregnant." Mordecai then looked at her with a blank stare and said, "WHAT!" Eileen said, "Don't worry I wont tell Rigby or anything I just thought that you should know that she was pregnant. Mordecai then decided to go see Margaret at her apartment.

30 minuets later…

Mordecai knocked on Margaret's door and she answered it. Margaret looked at Mordecai and let him in the apartment. Mordecai then asked, "Is it true?" Margaret nodded and Mordecai looked at himself in disbelief and said "hoe could I have done this?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Continue from last chapter)

"Why am i so stupid" He walked around Margarets apartment for a while before saying, "Are you mad at me?" Margaret looked at him and said, "Kind of yes but i have to blame myself for this, I mean i accepted the advances instead of rejecting them so..." Mordecai started to get frustrated. He calmed himself down and said, "Please don't tell Rigby he will be soooo pissed off." Margaret gave him a frustrated look before saying, "Dude why would you even do this in the first place!?"

Mordecai was getting upset at what Margaret is saying. He then yelled, "YOU ACCEPTED THE ADVANCES SO ITS NOT ALL MY FAULT! YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?!" Margaret started yelling too at this point

Margaret: "WHY DID YOU GET DRUNK IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHY WOULDN'T YOU GO BACK TO THE HOUSE WITH RIGBY!"

Mordecai: "MAYBE I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT"

This went on for hours before they decided to not tell anyone about the incident and stay friends.

(3 hours later)

Mordecai made it back to the house and went to his bed. When Mordecai opened the door he saw Rigby sleeping in the bed. Mordecai went over and sat next to him. Mordecai had so many thoughts going through his head: What will happen if Rigby finds out. What will i do to keep this relation ship going.

Mordecai decided to let Rigby sleep, so he went down stairs to watch some television.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short like all the others i have almost no time to write or think about new ideas for the story. Thankyou for viewing this chapter i will definitally be continuing the story itll just take some time. Please some possitive feed back and fi you fell like helping give me sugestions in the review. I don't own any of these characters or the show

\- Mike


	10. Authors Note

sorry i havent been updating/ adding more chapters i have school going on and shit like that. i have almost no free time. i have a few ideas and as soon as i have free time ill add new chapters


	11. Chapter 10 Final Chapter

A/N Thank you for all the support on this story. This is the final chapter. Im plannig for my next story to be a gumwin story (Gumball/ Darwin) I dont own any of these characters blah blah you know thw routine lol

Chapter 10 final chapter

Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen are waiting in the hallway of the hospital while Margaret is giving birth. Screams fill the hallway again from Margarets roomas she pushes again. Mordecai sits against the wall and starts saying, "Im so fucked. as soon as the baby is here Rigby is gonna know its mine."

-Inside Margarets hospital room-

"Ok one more push!" The room fills with another scream as Margaret finishes giving birth. The doctor cuts the chord before calling Mordecai into the room. Mordecai and Rigby walk into the room together and sits in a chair thats in the corner of the room. The doctor walks over to Mordecai and says, "Congradulations Mr. Quintel its a boy!" Rigby then looks at mordecai with a disgusted look befrore runing away. Mordecai sat in disbelief as he watched his furry little lover run away from him, again.

-Rigbys P.O.V-

" I fucking knew it was him. Why would he do this?!" Rigby runs down the street crying all the way until he stops in front of a lake. He sits there crying before pulling out his phone and texting Mordecai. "This is my final message."

-Mordecais P.O.V.-

Mordecai unlockes his phone to see a new message from Rigby. The message says: I've had a feeling that it was you who got margaret pregnant. I've been rejected alot but this is going to be the last time. im so sorry. This is going to be the last text anyone ever gets from me. You can find me at the lake but dont rush its already too late. Goodbye.

Mordecai could do nothing but tear up becasue he knew his furry little lover was dead.

-Rigbys P.O.V.-

"Its over, no one will love me. No one will make me feel as safe. I dont deserve to live."

Rigby then pulls out a gun, loads it up with one bullet, puts it to his head, and says his last words, "Goodbye Mordecai."

*BANG*

-Mordecai's P.O.V-

Mordecai heard the gunshot in the distance and rushed over to it he ran down the hill to the lake and found his furry little lover dead in a pool of his own blood. Mordecai collapsed onto the cround and started crying. "How could I do this? Im such a fucking retard."

-Day of the memorial-

The park was empty exceptfor all of Rigby's friends and family. And the park workers.

Mordecai started talking to everyone thanking them for comming to the memorial. About 10 minuets later it was time for Mordecai to say a few words. Mordecai got up to the stand and started speaking, "Rigby was the cutest man I ever met. He was funny, He was a great friend, And was always a hassle but that was part of the adventure. We always slacked off at work because we loved hanging out. We would get in trouble for it too. *Chuckles to himself* All I have to say is that we will all miss him. Rest in peace baby


End file.
